


When Bullet Meets Skin

by NoxxUnavailable



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxxUnavailable/pseuds/NoxxUnavailable
Summary: So I wrote this back in 2018/2019 and it was originally supposed to be a medic x reader, but I decided to switch it up.  I'll try to update regularly.
Relationships: RED Sniper/Original Character(s), RED Spy/Original Character(s), Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. -1-

Keegan Flanagan

Bio-weapons guy

27

Irish

Doctor of Psychology (PsyD??)

Likes: Drawing, reading (wow), building things, learning languages, general history (especially American)

Dislikes: annoying people, backstabbers, knives, doctors (OOF??)

Fluent languages: English (barely lol), ISL (Irish Sign Language), general fingerspelling

Not fluent but knows enough to get around: French, German, Irish Gaelic (not that it's used often..I don't think)

Learning: Russian, Norwegian, Scottish Gaelic

**Trigger warning for: child abuse? Neglect? Along those lines. Only for 5 years of age though..**  
_________

_5 years of age_

_I look up at the door. The handle wiggled before it opens. Mom's home._

_I pack up my doll and race cars before running to my room. Mom's going to have a word with dad._

_I quickly shut the door, trying to drown out the noise._

_Mom likes to shout really loud._

_Loud enough to knock the lamps and books to the ground._

_Dad doesn't talk. Doesn't fight back._

_He never has._

_My attempts to block the words are in vein, I can hear every word._

_"I work all day and I come home. And what do i get? Dinner isn't even started!"_

_The open palm connects with skin._

_Then a soft voice_ _. He actually speaks._

_"I-I'm sorry..work had me stay later than usual"_

_Mistake_

_Another slap._

_"You didn't tell me?! God, You're the worst husband!"_

_I don't want to listen. I crawl into bed and try to call asleep._

_~15 years of age~_

_"So, what does it do again?"_

_I giggle, dad always seemed to have an eye for my creations._

_"It helps one see in the dark without night vision. Though, I have no idea how I'm going to administer it"_

_He smiles and gives me a high five, telling me that what I'm doing is amazing._

_Door opens._

_Moms home._

_She.._

_She notices dad and i talking. She notices my work, me trying to quickly hide it._

_She destroys it._

_All of my work and plans._

_I've never been angrier._

_I slap her._

_In kicked out in the following minutes._

_I stay out for a few days, then dad finds me and brings me back. Moms furious, but holds her tongue._

_~18 years of age~_

_"And the award for best over all project goes to Keegan_ _Flanagan_ _"_

_I pick up the plastic model of a pistol (I couldn't bring a real gun) and turn to the audience. My bullets, which had been designed to release chemicals and bacteria once in contact with human flesh was a success! It look a lot of time, and it was reasonably pricy, but worth it. These bad boys could paralyze a person's body part, if shot in the right place._

_I smile at the audience._

_Cheers._

_Even mom is clapping._

_She's been...getting better._

_I notice someone in the crowd._ _She's wearing purple. Her hair is pinned back and she's wearing a pair of glasses._

_She is watching me_.

_Very closely._

_Too closely._

I _climb_ _down and join my parents. Dad gives a loving smile and a congratulations. Mom says nothing._

_As I'm leaving the building, I'm stopped by the same lady that_ _was watching me earlier. She introduces herself as Miss Pauling._

_"We have an amazing place for amazing minds like your own. Its not a for certain thing, but it's something to keep in mind." She gives a warm smile. She's trying to get me to choose her "amazing place" without even telling me what it is._

_God, Americans._

_I smile back and nod, i am kind of interested._

_Miss Pauling and i walk around. She tells me about this place called Teufort, located somewhere in southwest America._

_United States of America._

_She goes on to explain some of the..Not so pleasant things about this "job."_

_It requires killing people._

_I stop walking._

_And immediately refuse._

_Miss Pauling simply smiles and nods. She hands me a card with her number on it._

_"Just in case" she turns and walks away._

~ _25 years of age_ ~

_I walk on stage and get my diploma._

_Finally, eight years of hard work, I now have my doctorate in psychology._

_All I need now is a job..._

_~present day~_

I sigh and move my head from the window of this dusty, red bread truck.

God damn it Miss Pauling was right.

So was _she._

The Administrator cares me. I haven't even met the lady. Just the way Miss Pauling talks about her scares me. She scares me, despite me being a literal mercenary* for the past six years. Since I was 22.

Who'd think that I would be good at killing people.

Certainly not me.

But here I am, going to join a bunch of mercs in a simulated war like scenario. Or so Miss Pauling says.

I'm being classed under "Specialist", which, according to the Administrator, means that the "BLU Specialist" does not have the same skill set as myself. She claims it will "throw the boys for a loop, and is sure to piss off Spy."

Miss Pauling keeps referring to me as "Bio" or "Bio person" as I specialize in bio weapons, despite being under the "specialist" class.

Speaking of classes, there are apparently two of each class (except for myself)..

Like, exactly the same.

Carbon copies.

Literally.

RED and BLU.

Wow..

"Your bulkier things are already at the RED base not far from Teufort. Which is why I had you bring your personal things. Don't want the crew going through your personal items. I did tell them not to go snooping, but I doubt that they'll listen. Boys will be boys.."

I snicker, "I am a boy."

She stutters.

"O-oh! I actually thought that you were female..I am so sorry!"

"It's okay," I smile, "happens too much. I learn not to care."

"By the way, I advise drinking water from the bottle, not the tap. The water supply at Teufort has had lead leaking into it for a while now. The actual town is pretty much poisoned with it..."

"Got it...don't drink tap water."

The rest of the ride is silent. She pulls up to a large building with a sign that reads "RED BASE" and stops the big bread truck. She gets out and ushers me around the overwhelmingly large base.

"They should be in the kitchen, this way."

I follow right after her, looking around. Yup, definitely red.

When we arrived at the kitchen, it wasn't hard to miss the men Miss Pauling was talking about. They all looked...unique. In their own way.

God, I realize once again.

I'm very gay.

Miss Pauling grabs their attention, the men look from her to myself. A man in a dark red suit with a matching red mask stands up and walks over to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

God, this is awkward.

"C'est bon de voir un si beau nouveau visage, n'est-ce pas? Comment allez-vous mademoiselle?"1 He speaks French, looking up at me and awaiting my reply.

This is less awkward, considering I LOVE languages. French was my second (first foreign), so it holds a special place in my heart. I'm not fluent, but I know enough.

I smirk, "Je suis très bon. Aussi, j'ai une bite."2

From what little skin I can see, I can tell it's gone white. He drops my hand.

"Sorry, mon ami..I didn't mean to assume."

I wave my hand to stop him.

"Its okay, I'm used to it."

He nods, "Spy," he goes to shake my hand, "you must be the new class..Specialist?"

I nod, and it gets the others attention. A man around my age stands. He's wearing a base ball cap, and dog tags over his red shirt.

"What do ya specialize in?" Stereotypical New York..New Jersey....Boston??

God, America.

I shrug, and Miss Pauling pats my back. "See, I told you you'd hit it off. I've got to go now." with that, she hurried off.

"Do ya know any other languages?" Wow, ADHD much? Nothing against it, but goodness that came outta left field. Oh shit, he's still talking. "Heavy, Medic. Test her!"

"Him." I correct, he doesn't listen.

"Zhere isn't many people in our line of vork who take zheir time to learn German." My eyes follow the voice, obviously German. I'm met with a rather handsome man. Chiseled jaw bone, soft looking eyes, hair swept back (yet still messy enough to have hair curled in front of his forehead)

The ball cap dude looks back at me, and it takes me a moment. German has been my third..English, French, German.

"Uh, Ich weiß genug, um mich selbst zu finden. Und ich denke, Deutsch ist eine schöne Sprache"3

The German looks suprised, but he soon responses..much more fluent then what I did. Probably because he is German.

"Das denke ich auch." He offers a soft smile, "Ich bin der Sanitäter, oder nur Sanitäter."4

"Paramedic?" I raise a brow.

He shakes his head "Just Medic. Zhough..I guess I'm more of a field medic.." he trails off.

"Nice to meet you, Medic."

"Heavy wants to test new small person." A man next to Medic speaks up. He looks very strong.

And painfully Russian.

I..I know Russian. Just not well. Actually, I just started learning it a few weeks ago. Well, I guess now that I'm here, me learning Russian is going out the window.

"Я тяжелый боец или тяжелый. Я выгляжу жестко, да ... но я здесь, если ты мне нужен"5

That's a lot of words I barely understood. Heavy smiles.

"Does tiny cat have your tongue?"

"I'm learning Russian, so..yeah. I didn't understand much." Heavy let's out a big laugh.

"Means you understood a bit. That's good. Nice things to know."

Ball cap goes to talk again. "Anyone else wanna test 'em?" Spy pulls on the back of his shirt.

"Leave the poor man alone, Scout."

Scout..

I smile, "It's okay, I love languages!" I say cheerfully. This is my happy zone.

An obviously drunk man stands. He's a man of color, and he's sporting an eyepatch "Yeah, I'd like tae."

Irish? Scottish?

"Dè as toil leat deoch, a thaobh alcol."6

Definitely Scottish.

And it definitely catches some of the men by surprise.

"What kinda language is that, Demo?" A man with a thick southern accent chimes.

"The ol' language of my people!" "Demo" slurrs.

"Is maith liom scriúire. nó díreach, is eol duit, fuisce."7 It takes me a moment, but I soon reply. Good thing I spent a lot of time with Gramma, she used to teach me ol' Irish Gaelic.

I just hope Scottish and Irish Gaelic are close enough together for him to be able to-

"Irish?" "Demo" asks, stopping my thoughts. I nod. "Aye, 'm Scottish. All I got from ya was whiskey..and tha's all I need. I'm the demo guy. I like tae blow shit up."

"While you're drunk?"

Demo takes a drink from a brown bottle and nods.

"Drunk on the job around explosives...isn't that dangerous?" I asks.

"Finally someone who understands. Drunk on the battlefield is no way to be, partner." There's that southern accent again.

"WE TRIED TO GET HIM TO QUIT, BUT HE ENDED UP BEING TERRIBLE AT HIS JOB." Stereotypical drill sergeant.

Just when I thought I was done, a..man? Woman? I can't really tell.. _They_ stand up and walk over to me. They are dressed in what looks like a fire suit with an optical mask on.

The start signing things. American sign language?

I shake my head "Can you finger spell it? I dont think ISL and ASL are the same.."

They shake their head. "B-S-L" they fingerspell it out.

"You're British?" I ask, and they nod. "Cool!" I had learned bits of BSL.

"I" pause "a-m...t-h-e...p-y-r-o...... n-i-c-e...t-o...m-e-e-t...y-o-u" they sign out. I smile.

"Nice to meet you, Pyro"

"New tiny person knows Pyro's language, but not simple Russian." Heavy sighs longingly.

I chuckle "Russian is a lot harder when you didn't grow up around it. Like any language."

Another loud laugh from the Heavy. "Guess you are right."

~~

After meeting everyone and getting to know everyone, (or as much as I could, people like to keep secrets around here..I guess I can't blame em..) I found that there's still a question lingering.

What do I specialize in? The rest of the men..shit, Pyro... _people_ in the room all seem curious when Soldier brings it up again (rather loudly, might I add).

"I..well..bio weapons."

Soft murmurs from everyone. Even some glances to the Medic.

"Bio? As in..viruses, bacteria, fungi...you know..medical zhings?" The German in question asks.

Oh shit, does he think I'm taking his place?

Fix this Keegan, hes waiting.

"Kind of? It does use bacteria.." I trail off.

He mutters to himself.

All I catch is _schweinhund_.

Thats one I haven't heard together..

Schwein is like...pig.

Hund is dog.

Is he calling me a calling me a _pig dog_..?

From the look I see on his face, he _is_ calling me a pig-dog.

My eyes narrow and I can almost see the Medic face palming.

He already has forgotten that I know enough German. And I know enough to know that that's not a very kind word.

"Ach, sorry, sorry. It's a habit zhat I may or may not need to break.." He explains.

I shake my head. "Whatever. It's cool." It most certainly is not.

"Tell us more about your weapons" Southern, Engie tries to break up the tension.

"Well..I have two guns. One that releases chemicals and, yes, bacteria, to cause paralyzation. And one for temporary blindness. Depending on where the bullet hits, it can either get a man out of the fight..or it could kill them. Which is my job. Not to heal, to harm" I try to make it clear for the Medic.

Silence.

"I dont just heal..all of zhe time.."

"Uh..you're a doctor? What about the whole.. Hippocratic Oath? You know..'above all else, do no harm'?" I raise a brow again. Theres some coughs from Sniper and Scout.

"I lost my license" the Medic finally says. My eyes widen.

"And you still practice medicine?"

"Ja."

"To lose your license dont you-" he cuts me off.

"Have to do somezhing terrible? Ja." He doesnt seem to care that what he did was terrible. He almost seems proud..

This man is responsible for all of our lives, and he doesnt even have a license...

"The way he lost license is funny story. Should hear it sometime."

I shake my head.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything harmful. We all had our medical treatment done by him. He's a good man, steady hand. He wont hurt you." Sniper senses my discomfort and tries to ease my mind.

It doesn't help.

"Oh, speaking of medicinal zhings.." The Medic grabs my arm and starts tugging me away from the group. When I look back at the group, they don't seem to make attempts to stop this. I open my mouth to protest, but he shuts me up with more talking.

"Zhis vay, specialist. I need to get you into zhe system" he drags me along, to a large set of iron doors. A big sign reads "MED-BAY."

"System?" I ask, clearly confused.

"Oh, you know, can't have you going around getting killed. Its a simple procedure zhat vill allow you to 'respawn'." He explains it a bit more.

After I process what he said, I look up at the German.

Mistake.

He's grinning like a smug and evil movie villain.

I can't just let him operate on me..he has no license!

I can't refuse. He knows this..I'd be killed in combat if I didnt let him operate..

Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into?

~~

He has me lay on an operating table.

"Now now, vhy do you look so pale? Not a fan of blood?"

I shake my head. I never liked doctors, let alone those who lost their license.

"Zhen vhat is it?"

"Doctors." I reply, my own voice shaking slightly.

"Vell, zhink of it zhis vay..I'm not a doctor!" he says with that smile.

I look at him with an extremely scared expression.

Then the smiles gone.

"I'm sorry..I shouldnt play vith your fears in such a vay.."

I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding.

"I can talk you through vhat I'll be doing..if zhat vill help you?"

I blink, confused once again.

"Won't I be unconscious?"

"Im afraid not, lieber Junge, just a local anesthetic. Anyzhing stronger is too hard to come by...or too expensive.."8

I'm going to be awake?

I feel my breath pick and and my head spin.

"Herr?"9

My vision fades to black.

__________


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, good. You're avake." I jump and look at the Medic, "I hope you don't mind, vhile you vere out, I did zhe procedure. It vas a success, like the ozher nine times zhat Ive done it." I gave him an angry glare. "Relax, if you are so paranoid zhen go look in zhe security room. It vill show you exactly vhat I did." He hands me my shirt.

**TW: operating on patient technically without consent. Medical things.**

When I awoke, the Medic was no where to be found.

I was on the operating table, just like I had been before I passed out.

Though now I can really get a look at everything. Its a nice change from the red outside, in here is white...with accents of red that I hope is just paint. 

I sit up a little and wince.

That's when I realize my shirt had been removed and there was a thin, neat scar in the center of my chest.

He has already done the operation.

Oh God, I think I'm gonna toss cookies.

I look around, trying to calm myself.

There was the normal things one would see in an operating room/doctor's office: a sink, shelves of pill bottles, a little changing area, a skeletal model that looked frighteningly realistic, and..a fridge? I guess he likes to keep food in here.

Then there were...not so normal things. Such as, but not limited to, jars of body parts, jars of yellow liquid (piss maybe??)..and a cage full of doves?

Pretty birds..

Pushed into a corner of the room was a metal rack with all sorts of sharp objects, ranging from scalpels to a bonesaw. I quickly sit back.

That didn't help much.

I decide just too look up, this huge gun like object was pointed down at me.

Maybe it was a light?

"Ah, good. You're avake." I jump and look at the Medic, "I hope you don't mind, vhile you vere out, I did zhe procedure. It vas a success, like the ozher nine times zhat Ive done it." I gave him an angry glare. "Relax, if you are so paranoid zhen go look in zhe security room. It vill show you exactly vhat I did." He hands me my shirt.

I put it on and sigh. What was done is done, no point in getting mad over it.

I guess the fact that hes done this nine times before successfully has eased my mind a bit.

Wait.

Nine times?

There are ten classes counting me..

"Did you operate on yourself?" I looked up at him, and he just chuckles.

"Nein. I'm good, but not _zhat_ good. I operated on the BLU Medic. Zhat is zhe only time I've actually ever helped each him..I guess I had to. Orders from zhe Administrator." I raise a brow.

"Who operated on you?"

"I haven't been operated on." He says simple, smiling slightly.

My eyes widen, "What?"

"Don't vorry about zhat. Trust me vhen I say I'll be fine."

I sigh.

"When can I move? When will this be healed?"

He grins, proud. "Its already healed!"

"What?! How long have I been in here?"

"Oh..it only took about an hour, zhen zhe medi-gun took a few minutes...lets just say an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Medi-gun?"

He chuckles again and points to the thing I was calling a light.

"Zhis, zhis is vhat you'll see me use in battle quite a bit. It has zhe power to regrow limbs, if I so choose. Heals everyzhing from a paper cut to a torn off arm. Zhough, it can't help much if your head is blown off, so do keep zhat in mind."

I process what he just told me.

Why aren't all doctors using this?

Rephrase.

Why aren't doctors using this?

"Its..if it does what you says it does..then wow. That's revolutionary!" I exclaim, nervousness gone.

He nods in acknowledgement. "Finally, someone zhat can appreciate my vork. Now just vait til you see an übercharge!"

~~

I sit quietly, listening to Engie's hums.

After I had left the Med-Bay, I got all of my things unpacked. By that time, I could smell that dinner was being cooked. From what the others had said, everyone takes turn cooking.

And right now, it's Engie's turn.

He stops his humming long enough to talk to me.

"I guess I should warn you, partner, Solly doesn't cook very good, and Pyro sometimes burns their food. If you don't like what's made then make a sandwich. Also, Spy and Pyro don't eat with us. Sniper doesn't join us too often either, but he'll come around sometimes." His words were coated in that thick accent. I nod.

"Makes sense."

"Also, I wouldn't drink the tap water if I were you. There are bottles of water in the fridge. Along with soda, milk, sweet tea, and whatever Demo drinks. You're free to put whatever you'd like in there."

"I was breifed on the tap water by Miss Pauling, but thanks.."

I see the Engineer nod.

I stand and get myself a glass of tea. It's overwhelmingly sweet...I still drink it. Maybe dinner will offset it.

"What's for dinner anyways?"

"Liver and onions with mashed potatoes and cheesy broccoli." Is my reply.

I lick my lips "It sounds delicious."

"Thanks, partner."

We are there in silence for a few minutes.

"Where is the security room?" This time, Engie turns to look at me.

"Why?" He tilts his head.

"Uh..Medic said that if I wanted to know what he did to me, to go there."

The Engineer nods and turns back around to his cooking. "Down this hall, furthest door on the left."

"Thanks."

I stand and head down that way. I push open the door just as Spy is heading out. He gives me a little nod before continuing on his way.

I make my way inside and close the door. It didn't take long to find the camera in the Med-Bay.

After fiddling with the remote, I was able to get it to rewind. I stop just before I had passed out.

I watch in silence as the Medic tried for a few seconds to wake me up. After that failed, I saw him shrug.

_Bastard._

He pulled over the cart I had seen earlier, the one with all the sharp objects.

He carefully lifts me up enough to get my shirt off before laying me back down.

He flips on what I now know as the Medic-gun. Then he grabs a scalpel and makes an incision.

I hold my breath as he makes cut after cut. He finally puts the scalpel down and rather forcefully opens the incisions, going so far as to break a few ribs.

I watch myself wince.

I pause the recording and pat my chest...

_Ribs don't just grow back right?_

That medi-gun thing can regrow limbs...so it can regrow ribs..right?

I unpause.

And the Medic stops. He almost seems worried. He leaves the frame and comes back with a bottle and a syringe.

He fills the syringe up and administer whatever was in the bottle to me.

Then he literally rips out my heart.

He grabs an item off the table and sticks it into my heart. Then he holds up my unbeating heart to the medi-gun.

It starts to beat.

Faster and faster.

Til he drops my heart into my chest. He pushes it up a little then nods, grabbing the medi-gun and pointing it directly at the hole in my chest.

I watch in shock as my skin regrows itself. When it's done, all that is left is that clean and straight scar.

"Jesus...he wasn't joking." I mutter to myself. I go back to the moniter and put it on real time with a sigh. It was..intriguing to say the least.

"I'm hurt zhat you thought I vas lying."

I jump halfway out of my skin and flip around. The sneaky bastard laughs softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.."

I shake my head "I should be more on gaurd..." He nods.

"I guess you're right. And, before you jump down my zhroat..zhat stuff zhat I gave you vas zhe local aneszhetic zhat I had mentioned. I actually came to tell you, vell rather _varn_ you, it should be vearing off soon."

I sigh in relief. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're velcome. Now come on, Engie is almost done vizh dinner."

~~

Engie was right: Spy, Pyro, and Sniper were no where to be found when I sat down for dinner. 

I feel a dull ache in my chest, most likely from the surgery, as I look around the table and notice what everyones drinking.

Everyones drinking water but Scout, Engie, and Demo.

Scouts drinking soda, Engie's drinking sweet tea, and Demo is..you guessed it..downing the alcohol.

I had opted for a bottle of water.

I took a bite and could've melted right there.

It was so good!

"This is amazing, Engie!"

"Thanks, partner."

"Gay." I hear from the other side of the table.

"Stuff it, Scout" I reply back.

The rest of dinner was full of cheerful talking and amazing food.

Until Scout spoke up again.

"So, Spesh, what're you here for?"

I raise a brow.

_Spesh?_

I thought I was being called Bio?

Everyone else at the table seems to notice this too.

Scout even notices all the eyes on him.

"What? He's the Specialist?"

_Crash_ _._

The table scoots back and Soldier jumps up.

"ENEMY SPY!"

There's a flurry of movement, mainly from Soldier who thought it was best to tackle the intruder.

Which wasn't the best.

I watch as Solly is stabbed and thrown down.

Theres a plume of smoke before the fake Scout turns into an exact copy of the Spy, only clad in blue.

In an instant, everyone is up and ready to bring the intruder down.

He runs. Everyone follows, including myself.

When I catch up with them, the BLU Spy is sitting on the floor, and the RED Spy, our Spy, has a revolver pointed at his head. BLU Spy had been knocked down by our own Spy!

"Au revoir, ma petite fleur."1

_Bang_ _._

The BLU Spy slumps over, dead.

"Gentlemen.." RED Spy nods to us then turns on his heels, walking away.

Everyone seemed to relax..but the Medic. He looked a tad bit annoyed. He mutters to himself as he turns to walk away.

"I could've used him..." Is all I catch from the German.

I start to walk away, but I notice the BLU Spy fading. Then he just..pop..and he's gone.

Demo pats my back "Now that there, lad..tha's a respawn." he takes another drink before walking back to the kitchen.

I noticed that Solly wasn't around. No one was talking about it though, so I held my tongue.

He came bounding in not long after everyone else had sat down, weilding a..rocket launcher?

"WHERE IS THE ENEMY SPY?"

Had Solly respawned too?

"He's dead." Engie says, shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"OH. GOOD WORK MEN." Solly puts the rocket launcher down and sits.

After I had already finished my plate, that's when the real (or so we hoped) Scout came in.

"Why didn't nobody tell me supper was done?" He yawns and sits.

"We though tiny Scout was already here" Heavy looks over at him.

"But..I was asleep?"

"Oh mein Gott, Scout. Zhere vas a Spy!"2 I look over at Medic, who looks highly annoyed.

"Oh..sorry guys." Scout actually doesn't say anything as he scoops food onto his plate.

I stayed at the table and joined in more of the conversations.

I couldn't help but notice how silent the Medic was. I was about to say something when his head snapped up.

"Halte den mund, hält den rand, halt die klappe!"

Everyone went silent. Medic looks around and quickly stands. "I vill take my leave.." He hurries off.

Then everyone still at the table turns to me.

"What?"

"You're the only other person that knows German, lad. You gotta tell us what he said." Demoman explains.

"Oh..uh...I think it was something like 'Keep your mouth closed, the edge holds the fold'..which I'm pretty sure just means to shut up." I look around at slightly nervous or very confused faces "Why would he tell us to shut it..then leave?"

"I think everyone got glance at Secop" Heavy says, looking in the direction of the Medic.

There are murmurs. Many of them were just wondering what "Secop" was.

That is, til the Engineer speaks up.

"What Heavy is saying is..is we all just witnessed Medic yelling at 'Secop' or..Second Opinion"

"Who the hell is Second Opinion?" Scout says what was probably on everybody's mind.

Engie looks around at everyone "Lets just say..I dont think Medic is too right in the head...I think he hears voices.."

Oh great. No license and he's mentally unstable.

"I..I think I'm gonna go to my room." I stand and go to wash my plate. Then I leave.

Its only when I open the door to my room that I see it..my diploma..and I remeber.

I have a PsyD in psychology.

I could literally diagnose the Medic.

Would it be the best thing to do?

Yeah, it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this one is slightly shorter. But a lot happened in this chapter. BLU Spy got in..Medic yelling at Secop. If you dont know who secop is, then just look up "Second Opinion tf2" it'll pop up.
> 
> 1"goodbye, my little flower"
> 
> 2"Oh my God"


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wouldn't know."
> 
> "Fuck you Spy."
> 
> "Piss off."

**Tw: needles. Technically suicide? But there is respawn so Keegan is fine. Please comment if there needs to be more, i dont want to trigger anyone**

It wasnt hard to find paper. I had a few books with me to draw in. I found my smaller notepad and begun an entry.

After a bit of writing, I laugh to myself. It sounded like i was writing a book. Which, I guess I am.

Basically, I'm going to watch how the mercs act. Then I'm going to record and diagnose them.

It might not be the best thing to do, and they might not agree with it, but they didn't need to know.

I wrote down first impressions and how I saw the Medic acting, Then I put the book under my pillow.

No one will look there. No one will look anywhere in my room. I'll make sure of it.

They have no need to.

The Spy might think he does, but then again, the BLUs Specialist isn't like me. So no one should be in my room.

I sigh and look out the small window of my room. It was turning dark, and I had my first battle experience tomorrow, so I changed and layed down.

Yawning, it didnt take long for sleep to take me.

~~

I actually woke up early for once. Getting up and rubbing my eyes, I change into day clothes.

I was apparently so early (or so late) that there were only four people at the table. Spy, Sniper, Pyro, and Medic.

I fix myself a cup of coffee and sit.

"Didn't expect to see you up so early on your first day.." it was a voice I hasn't heard much of, but I could tell it was the Sniper.

"Thank God..I actually thought I was late." I chuckle and take a drink.

Ah, caffeine.

I roll my head around, popping my neck.

"You know, it might be best if you stick with someone the first couple of battles. To get the hang of it." That was the first time the Spy spoke since I had gotten in the room "Maybe you should ask the doctor over there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a little more coverage in combat."

That makes the Medic look up, "Ja, Heavy doesn't help much in zhe vay of defending zhe very person zhat heals him."

"Really?" I ask. Heavy seemed smart enough to protect the Medic. Medic heals, and in return, you don't let the Medic get hurt.

"Ja. Once zhat gun of his starts spinning, all he cares about is killing as many people as he can vizh it. Dummkopf. One of zhese times I'm going to respawn and he's going to vant an uberchange. But guess vhat Heavy. I von't be zhere!" He laughs louder than I expected.

"Oh..then sure, I'll stick with you two.." It was a blow to my pride, but I understood why I needed to do it.

"Vunderbar." the Medic smiled happily. I guess he would be happy if it means he doesn't die as much.

I drank my coffee. The room was silent.

"So what's it like to respawn?"

"Terrible." goes the Sniper.

"Mmrph, mmfh!"

"You'll get sick zhe first few times." Thank you Medic.

"I wouldn't know."

"Fuck you Spy."

" _Piss_ off."

And with that, the Sniper gets up and leaves.

"Oui, it is pure agony."

"Oh..yay. I'm looking forward to it."

Another loud laugh.

"Hahaha, sorry sorry...it's just, every time I hear zhe word 'agony'...all I can zhink of is BLU Medic!" More laughing. "Hehe 'ZHE BIRD HEAD IS PURE AGONY!'!"

Muffled laughs. And, the inside joke even got a chuckle out of Spy.

"Bird head?"

The Medic is laughing too much to answer my question, so Spy answers it. Pyro would take too long, sadly.

"The BLU Medic experimented on his own head. He literally had the head of a bird. It didn't last long, but he would go around screaming random thi-"

"'I AM ZHE ANGRY BIRD GOD OF ZHE BADLANDS, FEAR MEEeeEEE!'" the Medic cuts off the Spy with more yelling, so loud his voice cracks.

"Sh, you're gonna wake someone!"

"No I von't. Every one else sleeps like a rock. Zhey von't be up for a vhile."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Still too loud for me." The Spy stands and leave, leaving the scent of expensive cologne and cigerette smoke behind him.

Also leaving me with Pyro and Medic.

I go and get one of my sketch books and a pencil, only to come back and find the Medic pulling out things for food, and the Pyro gone.

"Does someone always cook breakfast?"

"Vell, no. Ve usually have cereal or toast. But I zhought zhat since ve had some one new, zhat I would do somezhing nice."

It looks like he was getting out things to make pancakes or waffles.

He also had sausage and honey out.

I look down at my paper. Man, I hated wanting to draw but not having any inspiration.

I look around some more.

It was actually just a typical kitchen/dining room, unlike the Med-Bay. There was cabinets, a stove, a fridge. Counters to prepare food on. Dishes and pans.

And it's all complete with a nice looking man cooking.

What.

That nice looking man is a sociopath. A meglomaniac. A bloodthirsty doctor who lost his medical license.

That doesn't mean he isn't cute though...

Now it's painfully obvious that I'm staring at the backside of the Medic, watching him as he worked.

He looked peaceful. He isn't wearing his coat or gloves, like yesterday. It makes him look..rather homely.

I start drawing.

By the time my drawing was done, and breakfast was done, I had the entire seen drawn out and shaded. I quickly shut the book so no one would see it. I planned on putting in my book with everyone's diagnosis after breakfast, as well as some other entries.

"Frühstück ist Pfannkuchen, Wurst und Honig. Wir haben keinen Sirup."1 He turns to me with a smile.

"Smells good!"

"Zhank you, herr."

I was told I couldn't eat until everone had woken up, but thankfully, it wasnt long until the kitchen was alive with noise.

Everyone that showed up to the kitchen, which was everyone but Sniper, had fixed their plates. Pryo even lifted up their mask a little bit to eat. That was nice, even if they refused to make a noise while their mouth was uncovered.

This meal was just as good as last night's, if not better.

I ate fast, but not fast enough to hurt myself.

"So, Bio," oh shit, that's me, "nervous?" Scout looked over at me.

"Hell no. I've been doing this shit for long enough." That elicts a cheer from Demo.

"Well this battlefield ain't like nothing you've seen before, partner. Just be prepared."

I chuckle, "Always."

~~  
I look over the map Soldier had provided, trying to burn it into my mind. We were in the respawn/starting room.

"Mission begins in ten minutes."

Everyone was making sure all of their weapons worked.

Which includes me. After I had memorized the map the best I could, I had to make sure every bullet wasn't leaking. That would probably be bad.

I make sure everything is in order before pulling up my mask. It was a doctor-like mask, make out of a strong foam. I work with chemicals and bacteria, what do you expect?

I expect the doctor to be wearing one.

Wait, the doctor didn't even wear a mask when he operated on me.

Double wait, he's not a doctor.

The Medic.

God damn it.

"So what are we doing?"

"We are just capturing the points."

"Got it."

"Sometimes we'll push the cart, but not today."

I was getting replies from multiple people.

This is what a team is like.

I make sure my clothes are all ready, make sure they aren't hooked on anything. I've got a red shirt with black shorts cut just below my knee. I also had a long black coat, about the length of the Medic's coat, only my sleeves were rolled up. Extra bullets were drapped across my left shoulder (under my jacket), like heavys bullets. I make sure the holster for my secondary is there and the gun is there and loaded.

"Hey, put this in your ear. So you can talk to us even if you aren't with us. Press the button to talk, and press it again to just listen." Scout was handing me an earpiece as he taps the headset looking thing that he was wearing, and I quickly put it in. He nods and smirks, to which I smile back.

"Mission begins in 10.."

"..9.."

"..8.."

I look around at everyone.

"..7.."

We are all so different.

"..6.."

"..5.."

"..4.."

"Remember, stay close to me or zhe Heavy." I hear the Medic say, nudging me in the side.

"..3.."

I nod.

"..2.."

"..1.."

"..Get to the control points!"

The Administrator's voice echoes as the door opens. Everyone runs out, I follow Medic and Heavy.

My goal was to get as many headshots as possible. Maybe take out the BLU Medic, Heavy, or Spy. 

But I wanted to keep most of my skills a secret.

Most of the team has stuck together. Though Spy and Sniper had snuck off. Guess it's the way they work.

Scout was ahead of the group, since he was the fastest. But I could still hear his voice in my ear.

"We're dealing with BLU Soldier, Pyro, and Demoman at first point." his voice cut in and out, but I could still understand him

And thats when the team broke up. Everyone but Heavy, Medic, and I had split, leaving us to push forward.

When we arrived at the first point, they (obviously) started shooting at us..well...Heavy. But the Medic was supplying a continuous stream of healing, so it truly didn't matter.

"There are sentries at the second and third point." I hear Spy's voice in my ear. "Minus a sentry.."

I peak out from behind Heavy to shoot a round at BLU Demoman

_boom_.

_BOOM_!

I got a headshot, and BLU Demoman wasted a bomb in the air

We push forward. The Administrators voice rings, telling us that the point has been captured.

I decide to run to the side of the two, so that I could shoot anyone that doesn't get hit by Heavy's bullets.

BLU Scout, Engineer, and Specialist were at the second control point, but it looked like the Engineer was too caught up in fixing his sentries.

"Good vork Spy" I hear not only in my ear, but just ahead of me as well. "BLU Medic and Heavy should be guarding zhe last point."

This was eerily easy...

I fire a round at the Scout, but he's quick to dodge.

Shit, he's fast.

I take out my secondary and fire, thankfully hitting him right between the ribs. He'll bleed out, surely, and he'll be blind doing it.

"What the-? Why can't I see?" I smirk, but dont respond. Better to let him figure it out himself.

I look around instead, and notice a Sniper setting up.

I wait a second.

Yup, that's blue clothes.

I aim up and fire.

_Headshot_.

Damn, I'm on fire.

Well, not literally, but damn.

I'm good.

"The second control point has been captured! The enemy has received additional time!"

We move forward. Last was BLU Heavy and Medic.

I once again move to the side, trying to get a hit in on their Medic, who was..well I actually don't know. There was a blue stream from their medi-gun, but both BLU Heavy and Medic were blue. They also seemed unfazed by our bullets.

Bulletproof?

"Gah, zhey are übercharged!" In my ear and to my side.

I bring up my gun to aim at the BLU Medic, but he pulls one faster.

It's like in slow motion, I can see his huge, psychotic grin.

My eyes widen as he pulls the trigger on his gun.

He fires a hole hell of a lot of syringes in me. Why does it have to be needles?

I slipped behind Heavy as I tried to pick the syringes out. Some of them had pushed in a little, unwillingly administering whatever was in the syringes to me.

Oh..that's not medicine..

I slump forward, my vision going blury.

Shit, this stuff wasnt going to kill me..only weaken me.

I try my best to turn around and see if the Medic could help, but he was 'übercharging' Heavy.

"Shit.."

With my vision fading in and out, I bring my gun to my head.

I hope this works.

_Bang!_

~~

I open my eyes.

My vision is no longer blury, but my head is reeling.

Oh sweet Lord in heaven this is worse than being shot a million times!

~~

After a few minutes of tossing up my breakfast, I hear a voice in my ear.

"Yo Bio, where are you?" Scout asks.

"WE WON! WOO!!" Demo ignores.

"Are you okay, partner? We kinda lost you at the last point.."

I catch my breath and press the button.

"Th-that..was _not_ medicine."

"Huh?" Scout asks once again.

"Mrrm mrrph!"

"WHO'D YOU GET KILLED BY. WAS IT THE SPY? I BET IT WAS."

"Nein. It vasn't medicine. Bio, ve are almost to zhe base. Hold out until I get zhere."

Thank you medic for actually catching my drift.

No more talking.

~~

I toss cookies once more before I hear the chatter of my fellow teammates.

When they saw me, a few of them gave sympathetic looks.

And by a few I mean Engie and Sniper.

"Get out of zhe vay schveinhunds!"

They are pushed out of the way by a frantic looking Medic.

He rushes over to me, checking me over. Did he do this with everyone?

"He did zhis, correct? BLU Medic?" I nod, "Please, try to be careful around him. Zhose syringes are to numb and veaken. Don't let him catch you alone, okay?" I nod again.

"So, how was your first respawn? It doesn't look pleasent" I happily flip Scout off.

Spy snorts before lighting a cigarette. "You did better than I expected Bio. You only died once.."

"Thanks? I think?" I clutch my stomach. "Oww"

"GET OVER IT MAGGOT. IT WONT BE THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENS. THINK OF IT LIKE GETTING SHOT."

"I'd rather get shot a million times than endure this."

"Then don't get killed."

"Fuck you Spy."

I watch as he leaves. I flip him off as he walks, and he, without skipping a beat, flips me back off.

"Let's get you to your room, ja? Zhen you can rest." The Medic looks over at me again.

Oh God those eyes..

_His_ eyes..

_That_ grin..

I shake my head, instead moving my eyes to his tie...his gloves..

Red.

Red is safe. Red is good.

I nod.

He helps me up, all of the others dispersing to go do their after battle things.

We walk down the halls, Medic helping me here and there, before we finally reach my room.

I push open the door and walk in. The Medic helps me to my bed before stepping back to have a look around.

"Zhis is a nice looking-" he stops, his eyes transfixed on my diploma. "Psychology?"

"Mhm..there a problem with it?"

"Oh, none at all!" His eyes move from the wall and to me again, giving me a smile. "Now you get some rest. Just call for me if you need me."

He gives my head a feel before nodding to himself and heading out. He shuts the door and I turn on my side.

I shift my pillow, trying to get comfortable.

I lift my head up and look under my pillow.

My book is gone. Along with everything I had written down about my team.

And that God damn drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn.
> 
> 1"Breakfast is pancakes, sausage and honey. We do not have syrup"
> 
> Btw, Keegan is gonna meet BLU medic alone. And yeah, hes gonna get F U C K E D and not in the sexual way
> 
> A lot of medical shit will go down

**Author's Note:**

> 1"it's good to see such a beautiful new face, is not it? How are you, miss?"
> 
> 2"I'm very good. Also, I have a dick."
> 
> 3"I know enough to find myself. And I think German is a nice language"
> 
> *find myself, as is get around. Keegan can hold a conversation in German, at least
> 
> 4"I agree." "I am the paramedic, or only paramedic."
> 
> *only = just
> 
> 5"I'm a heavy fighter or heavy. I look tough, yeah ... but I'm here if you need me"
> 
> *heavy fighter in this context is as close as I could get to heavy weapons guy
> 
> 6"what do you like to drink in terms of alcohol"
> 
> 7"I like screwdriver. or just, you know, whiskey"
> 
> 8"lieber Junge" = dear boy
> 
> 9"Herr" = sir
> 
> ***also "Ja" is yes.
> 
> Also, im aware that Scottish Gaelic and Irish Gaelic arent the same, i wrote the inaccuracy for plot reasons
> 
> Mercenary*= (of a person or their behavior) primarily concerned with making money at the expense of ethics.


End file.
